Dark Side Of The Moon
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: AU. Powerful but lonely werewolf Harry Potter attends Hogwarts not knowing the evil that waits to destroy him. Help comes from an unexpected source a friend, outcast but defiant Draco Malfoy who just wants to be free... SLash HPDM among others


Hey everyone... I'm trying something different here it's been whirling round in my head for months and now im trying to straighten it out. So I'm just gonna go with it for the moment. Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Oh, how I wish, but sooo not mine. The twisted plot however, I happily claim :D

**Warning: Warning readers! Slash will appear in this story! **

This will be a **Harry/Draco** adventure but I haven't decided on the others yet. James and Lily _**WILL NOT**_ be the everlasting love we know. Told you im completely twisting this up. So any ideas for couples I'm open to your suggestions slash or het. Let me know.

Now on with the story.

* * *

Dark Side Of The Moon 

Prologue: Twists of Fate

_Summer before seventh year…_

"_Courage is not the absence of fear but rather the realisation that there is something more important than fear." __**Author Unknown**_

James Potter had never thought about memories before the night that changed his life forever. He'd never had cause to think about memories and how strange they were.

But now he had cause to think about it, he thought memories could be placed in two distinct boxes. The ones that were full of colour, but often blurry in the daylight thanks to various retellings of the same story. Losing their sharp edges thanks to the full glare of the sun where they sometimes faded, the details blurred but the colours as bright as they ever where.

It was the other kind James, had decided, were the worst. The ones that hid in the dark like secrets, screaming to be let out, overlaid in shadow, the ones that you shut away but somehow just wouldn't loose their colour and no matter how hard you tried to forget they retained every detail in vivid colour. The potency of such memories were not forgotten no matter how many years passed.

For James that was where The Night that changed everything would forever sit. He wished he could forget but he knew that the echo, the memory would be forever with him. Colourful and nightmarishly vivid in the dark corner of his mind where he'd shut it away.

For James the summer before seventh year started the same as any other holiday. For the second summer in a row his best friend Sirius Black was coming home with him. His other best friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew would be joining them later in the month.

His parents having found about Remus at Christmas had already said Remus could stay over the Moon if he wished in the cellar they had warded for him so he could be close to his Pack. James had never loved his parents more than he had then.

The summer had started blissfully Sirius and James had caused their usual amount of mayhem in the Potter household with James and Sirius being scolded like James and Sirius had both been born Potters, like they were brothers and not best friends. Remus and Peter turned up in time to celebrate both Sirius and Remus' birthdays, both of which, fell in the summer about a month apart Sirius being the youngest.

But then it had all gone wrong. It had been the night of the Full Moon and now James could only be glad it had been because if it hadn't been for Remus James knew it would have been worse. Though, as the memory burned brightly through him he knew it had been bad enough.

He remembered he, Sirius and Peter had been trying to figure out a way to sneak down into the cellar to be with Remus during his transformation as Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail. They weren't too worried about being caught Mr. and Mrs. Potter were holding a family get together something James and the boys were meant to attend but had got out of it stating if Remus couldn't go they wouldn't go either. That, coupled with the fact that Remus was even in the house were the things that saved their lives.

They were at the cellar door trying to counter the powerful locking charm on the door without disturbing the Wards James' father had put in place when things started to go wrong. They could hear Remus screaming through the wood as the transformation took over and where just about through the wards when James staggered as he felt the house Wards be breeched. The resounding _boom _seconds later almost knocked them off their feet and then their blood ran cold as the screaming started.

Peter had paled and his eyes were wide. Sirius gripped his wand tight. "What the hell…" James whispered, "Mum, dad!" He didn't stop to think he just spun on the stairs and ran towards the noise. Sirius and Peter had immediately followed and none of the realised that the door to the cellar had sprung open or that a pair of amber eyes had found the crack in his prison and now was making his way towards freedom.

James had known Sirius and Peter would follow and hadn't had to look round to realise they were following. They skidded to a halt just outside the ball room and James felt a rush of fear as they realised what had caused the resounding boom through the house.

The ball room was now filled with at least fifteen black hooded and white masked people. "Death Eaters…" Sirius hissed. James had his wand out even before he knew what he was doing. "No…" James whispered. This was his family how could they attack the _whole _of his family? The three boys were frozen in shock and fear as they watched from the doorway hidden from view.

The ball room was lit up with red and green wand beams. There were screams mixed with the gleeful laughter of the Death Eaters. The beams of light crisscrossed over the room as James' family tried fend off the sudden attack. James caught sight of his mother and father engaging some of the attackers their wands moving like swords so fast he almost couldn't see them moving.

And suddenly James couldn't stand there any more. Fire lit his limbs and he realised it was fury a full second before he found himself in the middle of the fray furiously screaming every curse he could think of at the men that dared to harm his family. Sirius' voice joined his and though James didn't look he could feel Sirius right there with him. Sirius and James fought together using every spell they had ever learned but it still wasn't enough. James hit the floor as a curse was aimed at him and he spun and fired a curse back.

He was so engrossed in the fight he didn't see a white-masked man sneak up behind him until he heard the swish of a wand. But it was Sirius' voice that screamed a curse and then there was another Death Eater on the floor.

He looked up and spotted Peter still in the doorway but his wand was out and he was aiming curses wherever he could. James stumbled then and looked down only to hold back a scream as he realised it was one of his uncles his face frozen in a look of surprise.

"Don't look James," Sirius said desperately in his ear. "Don't look. Don't look." "Just keep moving." James forced himself to keep moving. Where was his mum and dad? "I need to find my parents Padfoot." He yelled. "They were fighting…" "I know James." Sirius' voice was grim. "Just keep moving we'll find them."

James nodded. He tired to look for them but there was too much going on and a curse almost hit him, would have if Sirius hadn't pulled him to the floor. They rolled together and got up again but James hadn't seen the real danger that had come at them from behind.

James heard the snarl and spun in time to see a wolf glaring at them it's teeth bared. James thought for a moment it was Remus but then realised it couldn't be. This wolf was bigger than Remus and where Remus' fur was a golden tawny colour this wolf was black. It's eyes were as black as it's fur, and there was only bloodlust and insanity in it's gaze. That was when James realised exactly how much trouble they were in.

It stared at them a moment and Sirius had James' arm in a death grip. "Transform James. Quickly. Now. Transform." Sirius' voice held true fear. Before James could reach Prongs the black wolf had leapt high.

Right at Sirius.

James didn't even stop to think. He didn't even blink, later he would be told it was a stupidly brave act. Right then all that mattered was Sirius was in danger. His brother was in danger.

He knocked Sirius sideways and landed on top of him as a huge weight careened into him. James couldn't hold back a scream the wolf grabbed his shoulder and bit down hard clawing into his back and shoulder blade for purchase. The pain was white hot and jagged clawing his body like molten glass.

"_JAMES!"_

There was an anguished scream and then the weight was lifted off his chest as the wolf was flung off and away from him. Panting with the effort to breathe from the pain James turned to see a figure in robes, now torn and singed with black messy hair and glasses just like his own. Harold Potter rushed forward and planted himself in front of James, Sirius and the wolf.

James could see blurrily that his father's robes had blood on them whether it was his own or someone else's he couldn't say. He gritted his teeth against the pain as it almost engulfed him.

"James…" Sirius said trying to get out from under him. "Oh, god! James…" Sirius tired to move again his voice cracking. "No. James… No." "No…Sirius…Stay. Dangerous. No…" James gasped. As Sirius tried to move James placed himself more firmly over his best friend. He wouldn't let anything happen to his brother. Nothing.

He watched through tear blurred eyes as Harold raised his wand again but it didn't look like he was going to be quick enough and James and Sirius screamed as the wolf launched himself at Harold only to be knocked sideways by a tawny gold blur.

"_Remus!" _Sirius gasped Remus' name sounded half way like a scream and a prayer.

Remus as the gold wolf had tumbled the bigger black one and now was baring down on him. The wolf's snarls were vicious as Remus challenged the black one.

Harold went to raise his wand again and James screamed. "Dad _NO!" _James winced as movement made daggers of white hot fire dance down his body.

"Dad no. Please. You'll hit Remus. Please…"

"Oh God, James…" James could see vaguely though his tears that there were also tears in his father's eyes. "Hold on for me son. Just hold on." "It hurts…" "I know…" His dad said.

At that moment his father's eyes filled with pain and he flopped to the floor. His father's screams filled James ears and that was almost more painful than the bite on his shoulder. "NO!" James screamed.

There was a man in mask stood over Harold then. "Wait till I tell my master I was the one that killed Head Auror Harold Potter." He cackled from behind mask. "And that Harold's precious son is no more than a monster. I always knew Greyback would come in handy."

"Stupfey!" A voice roared and the cackling figure fell sideways. James turned slightly to see Sirius his face a mask of fury. "He will never be a monster." Sirius said at the collapsed figure.

"Dad…" James whispered. Harold groaned as the spell broke and then crawled to James' side. James, even through his pain could see his father was in a bad way now he was beside him. "Dad…"

"I'm here baby boy just hold on for me okay?" "Dad," James was crying again. "I know…"

James tried to sit up, where was Remus? "Pads…" He whispered "Moony…" Everything felt fuzzy. "He's still fighting Prongs… The black wolf he's bigger. Moony's bleeding."

"No…" James said and fought to sit up. He tried to see what was going on but the pain almost had him blacking out as his vision greyed and he dropped back again.

There was still a battle going on and James fought the pain to stay with his father and Sirius as they were begging him too. He could see the bright lights of the wand tips and hear the screams. It was like a horrific nightmare and James wished he could wake up.

"James you stupid git…" Sirius was crying now. "Why?" "My brother." James said softly. "Couldn't let him hurt you."

Suddenly the hall was filled with the new sounds of popping. _Apperating…_James thought dimly. He saw flashes of red robes. The Aurors had come to help their boss.

And suddenly it was the people in masks that were screaming as red robes swarmed the house. James knew dimly he was going to be in trouble if the aurors realised what had happened to him.

But he found in that moment he didn't care. He'd do it all again to keep Sirius safe. Damn the consequences though he didn't know what they would be.

At that moment there was a pained gasp and a shadow fell down beside James, "Oh God James," it was a new voice but one James recognised very well. "Remus?" He turned to see gentle amber eyes that were alight with horror and pain.

"But how?" He gasped. "Moony." Remus said simply. "Moony wants to help his Pack Mate." Nothing made sense to James but he realised then that Remus didn't understand it either.

"Rem, you're human!" Sirius' voice was awed. "I know." Remus said. "I have no idea how." "We have to get James and Harold out of here Padfoot." Remus said wincing and his hand went to his side, his hand coming away red.

"Remus you're bleeding!" Sirius said. James felt things starting to grey out again and dimly heard tearing and another gasp. "That should hold it." "Prongs!" Remus snapped.

"Don't you dare do this! Stay with us!" He was shook roughly and he blinked again.

"I s'rry Rem." He said sleepily. "Jus wanna sleep. Lil' bit."

"Oh No you don't!" He heard his father snap. "James Alexander Potter!" He blinked as his father's face appeared nose to nose with him. "You stay with me, you hear me. Don't give up now."

"Hurts." James gasped.

"I know. Just a little longer. I'm making a portkey. Hold on for me James. Just a little longer."

"I will." James finally agreed. "I'm gonna be like you Moony." He said awed. "Will you hate another wolf? Does that make you my alpha?"

"Don't worry about it now James. But no, Moony would never hurt his Pack and regardless you are my Pack. My brother." Remus' voice sounded clogged with emotion. "Me too." James said.

"Okay James we need to go now." His father's voice again. "'Kay." "Sirius you get Harold, I'll get James." "Do you trust me Prongs?" Remus asked right in his ear. James didn't have the strength to talk any longer so he nodded.

But he almost screamed again when he felt himself being moved off the floor. "Hold on a little longer Prongs. I can help you." Remus' voice was very close to his ear now and James realised Remus must have picked him up.

"Take this," His father's voice. James suddenly realised that everything was becoming fuzzy and he was losing his battle to stay conscious. "It's a Portkey to Hogwarts. Take him to Dumbledore. I'll follow you. I need to find his mother."

"You need to come with us," Sirius begged. "You're hurt." "Not until I find Layla. Look after him for me boys." James wondered what he meant by that.

Suddenly his father's face so very like his own was over him. "Don't let the wolf change you James." His father whispered. "Promise me! Promise me!" "I promise." He mumbled.

What did his father mean? He'd be with him wouldn't he? Nothing made sense and everything was now blurs, just shapes. James felt like he was under water clawing for the surface.

"Padfoot!" Remus' voice again. "Where's Wormtail?" "Over there Wormtail!" Sirius voice was just below a scream barely masking the panic. There was rapid running steps and then, "Oh Merlin, what happened?"

"Never mind that now. We have to look after our pack brother." "Rem!" Peter's voice was shocked. "Oh god, you're bleeding!" "I'll be fine." Remus' voice was calm. Good old Remus calm in a crisis. But his voice sounded strained as if he was fighting pain.

"We must get him to Hogwarts." Remus said. "Touch this. Now. Before the Aurors see us!" there was a sickening rush as the Portkey activated and James had to grit his teeth to stop from being sick.

But when they stopped and James' shoulder was jarred in the process, ripping a scream from him, James gave up trying to fight to stay conscious and slipped thankfully into pain free oblivion.


End file.
